Taken
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Finnaly back from Kansas, A man is Back for Revenge and Takes Tony and Ziva Hostage. Will Gibbs and McGee be able to find them in time? Sequel to UnAccounted for. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Its characters. They all belong to CBS.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Ziva tossed her bags on the floor.

"Finally! Good to be home."

She put her pajamas on and crawled into bed. She woke up about two hours later to hear something creeping in her room. She reached under her pillow for her gun but it was missing.

"Looking for this?"

She turned to see her gun in the hand of an intruder. He hit her on the head and her vision went black.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Tony walked into the bullpen.

"Where's Ziva?"

He looked at McGee.

"I don't know."

Gibbs walked in. He noticed the uneasiness in the air.

"What?" he asked.

"Ziva's not here yet." Tony replied.

"Call her."

Tony picked up the phone.

"Not answering, Boss."

Gibbs shook it off when his phone rang.

"Grab your gear. Dead petty officer in Norfolk." as an afterthought, he added, "If she's not here by time we get back we'll check in on her."

They stepped into the elevator.

"When is Elisha scheduled to go to court?" McGee inquired.

"Sometime next week."

"Do we all have to testify?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Not looking forward to that, Boss. What really bothers me is what she said when we arrested her."

"What was that, DiNozzo?"

"She said, 'You'll regret this'."

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

They pulled into the crime scene.

The local LEO skipped a formal greeting, "Bout time. We found this and a letter addressed to a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NCIS."

He held up Ziva's badge and a letter. Gibbs took the letter.

"If you want to see your agent alive, bring Elisha Phillips and all the evidence pertaining to her case we will have to Exchange at a Gas station 3 blocks away from NCIS at 6:30 Pm this Friday or I will send your Agent to you piece by piece."

They walked over to the body.

"Hey, Boss. He isn't a petty officer. This is Daniel Springs."

* * *

They stopped by Ziva's apartment.

"Hey, Boss. Her secondary's gone," McGee said as he lifted up her pillow.

"She always keeps a gun under her pillow."

"Find it, McGee!" Gibbs growled.

"There's also some blood on the sheets."

"Bag them and send them to Abby."

* * *

BACK AT NCIS

"What do you have, Duck?"

"He was shot once in the back of the head."

"Execution style."

"Yes. I sent the bullet up to Abby."

"TOD?"

"Around 6:30 Saturday morning."

"After Ziva was taken."

"You'll find her, Jethro."

"The question is: will I be too late?"

He walked back upstairs and ran into an excited McGee.

"Hey, Boss! It turns out Springs escaped before they even got to the Sheriff's Department after we arrested him. He killed one deputy and injured another."

"Where's DiNozzo?!"

"He said he had to meet someone."

"Tell him I want him back here now!"

* * *

STARBUCKS DOWN THE ROAD

Tony was sitting at a table waiting. His phone rang.

"What, McGee?"

"Gibbs wants you back here."

"I'm following a lead."

"What?!"

"Here he is. I'll call you back."

"Wait!"

He hung up. A man in his mid sixties sat down.

"Where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid! Ziva David. Where is she?!"

"Follow me."

They walked over to a black van.

"Get in."

He scoffed.

"I'm not stupid. I'll follow you."

"If you want to see your agent again, get in."

As soon as he got in the back, he was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Rewritten. Don't thank me, Thank awakemiddream. Please Reveiw!

* * *

Chapter 2

BACK AT NCIS

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab. She was staring at the screen.

"Not again Gibbs. I can't lose Ziva," she said solemnly, "not after we just lost Kate."

"Abby..."

"No Gibbs! I won't calm down! Some... psychopath is holding her hostage!"

"Abby! We'll find her! Now what do you have?!"

"The blood on the sheet matches Ziva's."

"Is that all?"

"No. The bullet found in Daniel's head matches Ziva's gun."

"He's using her gun to kill. Thanks, Abby." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, not just for the good work but also for reassurance that he was going to do his best.

He walked back upstairs and glanced around the bullpen.

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asked McGee.

"He said he was following a lead and that he would call me back."

Gibbs sat at his desk. There was a package sitting on front of him. He carefully opened it. There was Tony's badge and a piece of paper with a phone number.

He turned to McGee with a sense of urgency and yelled at him to start a trace as he called out the number.

"Hello?"

"Where are my agents?!" he demanded!

"You want them back? Bring me Elisha! You have two hours!"

He was about to hang up.

"Wait!" Gibbs called out.

"What now?"

"Were do I meet you?"

"Let Elisha drive. She knows where to go."

He hung up. Frustrated. Anger brewing.

"McGee?!"

" YES! I got it!"

* * *

Do you like it so far? Let me know! Good or Bad I want to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ZIVA'S POV

I was sitting next to Tony, wiping the blood off his forehead. He flinched.

"It is ok."

He looked at me, surprised to hear my voice.

"What happened?"

He sat up.

"He hit you on the head."

"Who did?"

"I do not know. He just shoved you up in here."

He looked around. I got up and walked over to the hatch.

"All I know is that we are in an attic."

I looked through the crack in the hatch.

"If only I had my knife."

Tony looked up.

"I have mine."

He slid it over to me.

"Nice pajamas."

I was wearing a black long sleeve top with camo pants.

"Well. at least I do not sleep naked, unlike some one I know."

I started to push the latch to the side.

"Come on. Just a little bit more!"

The knife slipped through the crack.

"DAMN IT!"

Tony looked at me.

"Watch you're language."

"What? Would you rather have me speak Hebrew?"

"No, as in watch what you're saying."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

GIBB'S POV

I almost jumped out my chair when I heard McGee shout it.

" I GOT IT!"

I ran over to his computer.

"They are just 30 miles north of DC!"

I ran over to my desk and grabbed my jacket, gun and badge and ran to the elevator barely waiting for Tim.

* * *

TONY'S POV

I was sitting in the corner messing with the floor boards. The hatch popped open a bit and someone tossed a grenade in. Ziva jumped up and yelled.

"GRENADE!"

As soon as I got up she tackled me to the ground. Right before we hit the floor the grenade blew up.

"Ziva! You ok?"

She didn't answer.

"Ziva?! Zi?!"

I pushed her off of me and I stood up. I turned around and I finally realized who it was. He hit me once again, and my world went black.

* * *

So what do ya think? will Gibbs find them? Is Ziva ok? who do you think is the UnSub? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GIBB'S POV

We pulled into the driveway of the house and didn't even bother knocking. We ran through the rooms clearing them. We walked back into the kitchen.

"Boss, they're not here!"

I walked over to the basement stairs and pointed up to where the stairs to the attic were. I counted to three and then pulled the string. We walked up, guns drawn. I walked over to a pool of blood.

"McGee."

He knelt down and took a sample.

"Get that back to Abby."

Then I saw fragments of a grenade."

"Hey, Boss. Do ya think they're... you know..." McGee trailed off.

"No. If they were I would know."

I put on a controlled front, but my gut began to gnaw at me. I was starting to have my doubts.

* * *

TONY'S POV

I woke up in the back of the same van.

"Ziva?"

Then I remembered what happened.

"Zi!"

I felt for a pulse. Luckily, her pulse was steady. I breathed a sigh of relief. The van jerked to a stop and the back door opened. I kicked the guy, grabbed Ziva, and ran towards the woods with the guy hot on our trail. I finally evaded him (so I thought) and ran into a old abandoned farm house, locked the door and set Ziva down.

* * *

ZIVA'S POV

I woke up and felt someone kneeling over me. I reached out and grabbed him or her by the throat.

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your life?"

I let go and sat up.

"God! You have a pretty strong grip! Whoa!" he teased.

I began to ease myself upright. "Don't sit up you're bleeding." he spoke, gently.

He pushed me back down and sure enough my side was bleeding profusely. He took his jacket off and pressed it to my side. I winced.

Tony assured me that the bleeding had stopped. I felt faint.

"You've lost a lot of blood. We need to get you to a hospital."

I started to object but he stopped me.

"No arguments! As soon as we're sure we lost that guy, I'm taking you to the hospital."

I layed down. Tony looked up and sniffed the air.

"You smell that?"

"No. What do you smell?"

"Burning hay!"

* * *

REVEIW! It inspires me!


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY

Tony looked up and sniffed the air.

"You smell that?"

"No. What do you smell?"

"Burning hay!"

* * *

Chapter 5

Tony stood up and tried to open the door, but before he got there a beam fell on his head.

"TONY!"

Ziva got up and, almost falling, stumbled over to him. Gibbs was outside and the suspect was no where to be seen. Gibbs ran over to the window.

"Ziva!" he called out.

She walked over to the window. She noticed she had begun to bleed again.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

She pointed to where Tony had fallen. She was weak and coughing.

"I will try to fit him through the window."

She struggled, but managed to drag him over and shoved him through.

"Now you!"

But before she could get herself out the window, another beam fell, forcing her back inside. She fell back, weaker now, and started coughing again. Her world was out of focus.

"Ziver! Try to stay awake!" Gibbs shouted at her!

He turned around to McGee, who was taking care of Tony.

"I'm going in!"

" WAIT! BOSS! THE FIRE DEPARTMENT IS ON THE WAY!"

But he didn't care. His daughter is in there. He covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve and ran in. Dodging the burning furniture and fallen debris, he made his way to her. Ziva was unconscious, laying next to the wall where she had fallen. He picked her up and carried her out, the familiar sound of sirens getting closer. He laid her down and checked her pulse. It was weak and getting weaker. He held his ear close to her mouth. She wasn't breathing. Then he noticed her side. He started CPR.

"Come on! Not Again! Wake up!" He shouted as he frantically performed compressions on Ziva's chest and took breaths for her.

He wouldn't give up! Not after Kate. She woke up coughing right as the ambulances arrived on the scene. He hugged her and then carried her to the paramedic. He took her and put her in the Ambulance. After giving her a quick look over, he walked back to Gibbs and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

"Hey, Boss. I'll go with her," McGee volunteered as he jumped into the back of the ambulance with Ziva. The ambulance drove off towards the medical center with sirens blaring.

Tony was sitting in the back of the second ambulance with an ice pack on the back of his head. Gibbs walked up to him and raised his hand to headslap him. Tony closed his eyes bracing for impact, But Gibbs just dropped it and said.

"DAMN IT, DINOZZO! If you hadn't just been hit on the head, I would head slap you so damn hard your ancestors would feel it!"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "How's Ziva?"

"The paramedic said that she doesn't look very good. He said he'll call me when he knows more." Gibbs was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "What the heck happened when you where taken, DiNozzo?"

"Well, not long after we got back, I got a call from someone saying he knew where Ziva was. Said to meet him at Starbucks. When I got there, he told me to get in the back of a van. As soon as I got in, he knocked me out. I know what you're gonna say, Boss, that I should have never turned my back on the suspect."

"No. You where worried. I probably would have done the same thing."

" Did you get the license number?"

"No."

The paramedic said that Tony checked out fine, except the bump on the back of his head, but was free to accompany Gibbs back to the hospital to check on their favorite Ninja.

* * *

i Hope you have been able to read it a whole lot better!


	6. Chapter 6

Watched Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked and now I have the song bad romance stuck in my head. :( I really don't like Lady Gaga that much. Anyway. PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

Chapter 6

TONY'S POV

We pulled up to the hospital about half an hour later. I practically ran all they way to the front desk. Panting, I asked, "Ziva David?"

"Um... She's still in surgery." She gave me the maximum amount of information she could.

I walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down. Gibbs put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a doctor, covered in blood, walk into the waiting area.

"Miss David's next of kin?"

"Daveed," Gibbs and I corrected.

"Sorry. Miss Daveed has lost a lot of blood. We don't expect her to make through the night."

"Can we go see her?"

"Sorry, but we're working on her now. If she stabilizes, she'll still need as much rest as she can get. You're welcome to wait here for updates, tho."

I sigh, fighting back tears. It doesn't seem right that if she might die through the night we can't be with her now. I looked up at Gibbs.

"Where's Probie?"

"He went home."

"Boss, what happened when you found us?"

"It's a long story, But I guess we have the time."

* * *

TWENTY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER

_GIBB'S POV_

We got back from the house and walked into the squadroom. I threw my stuff down.

"Find out who that house belongs to!" I barked at McGee.

"Yes, Boss!"

Vance was watching us. He nodded towards his office. I told McGee I'd be right back and headed up the stairs. I walked in and closed the doors behind me.

"Look, Gibbs. I know you're mad already but..."

I scoffed. "Mad? No I'm not mad. I'm pissed!"

"I know. But I just got a call from Sec Nav. Director David want his daughter back in Israel."

"Then why the heck didn't he call you!"

"I don't know. But we have five days or we're both out of jobs."

"He wants her back?! After HE left her in Somalia to DIE!" I raged!

"Look, Gibbs. I'm not happy about either." Vance gave me his usual reply.

My phone started ringing.

"Gibbs."

I was trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Gibbs! I need you down here NOW! I have something REALLY important!" I could hear Abby bouncing through the phone line.

"I'll be down there soon Abs."

I hung up and started to walk out the door, heading for the lab.

"Gibbs, were not done yet."

"I'll be back," I said, as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Tony looked up, "he wants her back?!"

"Tony, I have no intention of giving her back. It's her choice. Now let me finish."

* * *

TWENTY HOURS EARLIER

GIBB'S POV

I walked into her lab.

"Abby!"

She was dancing around in the back with little headphones stuck in her ears.

"ABBY!" I shouted!

She took the earphones out.

"Sorry, Gibbs."

"What do you have?"

"It's her father!"

The first person I thought of was Eli.

"What?" I asked, a little puzzled at the moment.

"Elisha's father, Gibbs! Isaac Phillips!"

"Thanks, Abs."

"Hey! No Caff-Pow?!"

"Later!" I said as I ran into the elevator.

I grabbed a cup of coffee, it'd been a while and I definitely needed a fix.

I was on my way back to the bullpen to get McGee. When the elevator opened, McGee ran into me.

"DAMN IT, MCGEE! You better have a damn good reason for spilling my coffee!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Boss. The house belongs to..."

"Isaac Phillips." I said, as I pulled the wet shirt away from my skin.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

"When we got there the house was in flames and he was gone. Ziva helped you out through the window. But she was too weak and debris was falling, forcing her away from the window. I had to go in and get her."

"So, if she dies..." Tony hesitates, "it will be my fault."

"No. it won't. She did that because she cares. She put your well being before hers because she loves you."

"Wh...wha...what?" he stammered.

"She loves you, DiNozzo, and when she wakes up, because I know she will, you need to tell her that you love her, too."

"But how..."

"I've watched you two."

"What about rule 12?"

"I'll make an exception."

A different doctor walked out and approach them, "I'm sorry, but we weren't able to save her."

* * *

You Like it? Hope you do. Please Reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

TONY'S POV

I gasped, a huge lump forming in my throat.

"No!" I shouted as I jumped up. "Sh... She can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen."

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Joseph Allen. Husband to Annie Allen."

"No. I'm Anthony DiNozzo." I let out a breath in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

"Oh... Sorry, Mr. DiNozzo. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's fine."

I approached the front desk.

"Do you have the condition of Ziva David?"

"Yeah. She's stable and sleeping."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and walked back over to where Gibbs was standing.

"Man, I swear that doctor almost gave me a heart attack!"

He chuckled.

Finally, the first doctor came back out and made his way over to Gibbs and me.

"Miss David is awake and asking for Tony."

I stood up and looked at Gibbs. He nodded his head in approval and I headed down the hallway to her room.

She was sitting up reading a magazine.

"Hey, Zi."

"Hi, Tony."

"Zi, there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Ziva, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. And when... the grenade... then the fire... " I stumbled over my words, "I was so worried..."

She cut me off, "what is it, Tony?"

"Ziva, I l..."

Abby ran into the room, jumping into my arms, "Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! I was SOOOOO worried about you guys!"

She looked at Ziva and noticed how pale her skin was.

"Oh Ziva! What happened?!"

Ziva recounted what had happened to us.

Abby got a clue that we were pretty exhausted and probably could use a little peace and quiet after our ordeal. She stood up and moved towards the door, "Well, Ducky was busy so he couldn't come with me and I promised him I would update him ASAP on what's going on, so I'm going to go."

"Alright, Abby."

"Bye, Guys!"

"Bye," we said in unison.

After Abby left, Ziva looked up at me, "What where you going to say?"

I walked over to her and got down on one knee, picked up her hand and looked her in the eyes. I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Ziva David. I love you and I want you to marry me."

There! I said it! The truth was out!

Her jaw dropped. She quickly snapped it shut. She gave me a tight lipped smile and kissed me, smack on the lips! The short passionate kiss lingered for a little afterwards.

"Yes! I will marry you!" she exclaimed!

I laughed and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to get a ring."

"That is fine. What about Gibbs? What will he say?"

"I've already talked to him about it. He said it's ok. He actually talked me into telling you how I feel."

She yawned.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"I think you are right, Tony. It has been a very long day."

"Good night, Sweet Cheeks." I whispered and placed a tiny kiss on her ear.

'I kissed her! Yes! I finally told her how I feel! I finally asked her to marry me!' I chanted in my head. I was giddy with excitement! From that moment on, I knew everything would work out. We would catch Isaac, then we'd get married and then we'd start a family together.

As soon as I was sure she was asleep, I crept out of the room and headed down the hallway towards the waiting room where Gibbs remained.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'yes'!" I told him. We talked a little about future possibilities and he shared in my excitement. Then Gibbs face turned solemn, back to business.

"Isaac Phillips booked a flight to Cuba. He's probably over halfway there by now."

"So you mean were not gonna be able to catch that guy?!"

"Not unless he comes back to the US."

Gibbs changed the subject, "Have you talk to her about Tel Aviv yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Go. Now."

"Alright."

I wandered back down to Ziva's room, feeling stupid for forgetting about her father. Maybe not so stupid. I had been a little nervous and then a little excited.

Ziva was already awake again.

"Hey, Zi..." I began.

"Tony?"

"I don't know exactly how to put this but..." I trailed off.

"What?" she asked.

"Your father wants you back in Tel Aviv. Or Gibbs and Vance are out of their jobs. And he might very well turn against us."

"No." she said, firmly. "That's my answer. No. I refuse to go back. Tell him that I no longer think of him as my father. Tell him he is dead to me. Remind him my blood family left me to die in Somalia and that my real, American family, (AKA Me, Gibbs, McGee,

Abby, Ducky & Palmer) was the one who saved me. Tell him that he might as well act as if I died in Somalia. I will never go back."

"Alright, Zi."

Gibbs was standing in the door way with his phone in his hand, the speaker on. On the other line, Director David. The phone line went dead.

"Well, that takes care of that."

"The suspect escaped to Cuba."

"Mamzer!" she swore in Hebrew. Then she sighed.  
"Well, at least he's out of our fur."

"Hair, Ziva."

"Hmm?"

"Out of our hair."

"Oh, sorry."

We laughed it off.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

ZIVA'S POV

I was so excited! I could hardly wait for the music to start as Gibbs walked me down the aisle. When we got to the front of the church, Gibbs kissed me on the cheek and told me to take good care of him.

"I will." I whispered back.

The ceremony began:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Ziva David And Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A man in the back stood up. "I object!" he shouted out.

A gasp broke out in the crowd. When I looked back I gasped, too!

"Abba..."

There was my father, sitting in the back row.

"My Ziva... I wanted to apologize before you got married, but we were always so busy I couldn't work out a proper time to come to you. So I will apologize to you now. I am sorry I abandoned you. That was never my intention. I thought you had gone down with the Damocles. Therefore, I was in mourning. When I heard you were alive, I tried to call. But you never answered. It wasn't until Special Agent Gibbs called me that I knew why you didn't answer. I'm so sorry, My Daughter."

He sighed and straightened his jacket.

"You may continue," he said.

Tears where streaming down my face, smearing my makeup. Tony wiped them away and we both turned back to the priest.

"Now the couple would like to say their vows."

Tony said his first. He repeated what he had said to her in her hospital room two months earlier. Then he added: "Ziva David. I knew that you were special the first moment I laid eyes on you. But I hadn't realized that I actually loved you until Somalia. When you were gone there wasn't a moment I didn't think about you. Then, not even 2 months ago I almost lost you again. I promise to love you and to hold you, to cherish you in sickness and in health, as long as I live."

I almost started crying again.

"Anthony DiNozzo. I love you with all my heart. You where and still are the only man I love. I, too, promise to love you and to hold you, to cherish you in sickness and in health, as long as I shall live."

"Do you, Anthony DiNozzo, take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said.

"Do you, Ziva David, take Anthony DiNozzo to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said, staring into his deep green eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

* * *

So that story's finished. Thinking of writing another sequel to wrap things up. ( Like Isaac in a body bag) . Please Reveiw!


	8. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. I also regret to Inform you, I will not post any new stories/Chapters until I know Her fate. I am Sorry. Please Give me your Opinnion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
